Order
by BadOrange
Summary: One-shot with the prompt 'order' pretty much nsfw


**Order**

**(Characters belong to Bioware etc etc)**

The sun shone slithers of rays through the crystal glass. Shepard stood with her fingers pressed against the panes, cool against her skin. Her flesh prickled as the new sun burned against whichever part of her had been left exposed; the feeling was refreshing, soothing aching bones, tense limbs. A sigh of peace left Shepard's lips, her forehead against the glass pressing calm against the storm of her mind. The war hadn't even begun, there was still so much left to do. So much that seemed unobtainable; would they ever have the forces to take on the Reapers? Would the galaxy even stand a chance?

Hands clenched into fists and the empty void just outside seemed inviting. Everything depended on her; every soul needed her to succeed to ensure their survival. It was almost enough to make her collapse to her knees, such a burden was overpowering, pulling her under into the celestial tide. She was alone; it all came down to her. Shepard couldn't lose; her own instinct willed her not to.

Soft palms ghosted up and over her shoulders, a hard form pressing into her back. Shepard's thoughts had carried her away and she hadn't noticed Thane's approach. He folded himself around her, fingers massaging her neck, her shoulders and down her spine. As always he knew exactly how to make her feel almost whole again. His touch had a medicinal quality, resounding through her skin like waves against white cliffs. The thrum of his voice was a hurricane, sucking her into calm telling her to be brave before the blistering wind would sweep her away. The war was just outside, destroying and taking lives that weren't ready to be taken. Shepard was safe for a moment, the glass wall the only thing separating them and the galaxy, and it would not last for long.

Thane pulled her to him, fingers flowing through dark hair, hands grasping over uncovered flesh. His lips met hers briefly, he could taste the grief on her cherry lips, and her soul ached for a comfort he feared he would never be able to give. Hearts pounded in chests and for a moment she could hear them both, dancing to the same rhythm, reminding her it was okay to be alive, if only for a moment.

She met his lips again, fighting for a release that would never come. She ached for the forceful touch he was afraid to give. Shepard needed pain, needed to feel it and drown in it. Through gritted teeth she hissed an order into Thane's ear, his body responding to the grinding of her hips.

Emerald hands bunched in her hair and the sudden harsh grasp shook Shepard awake. Every breath was a moan, mixing wildly with his dominant nature. He slammed her into the glass and breath was knocked from her lungs, his hand moved to her hips, locking her in place. Hips ground together painfully, friction burning.

Biotics flared and the azure reflection in his endless eyes was menacing. She snapped at his lips, biting into flesh hard enough to draw blood. A growl left him and blue fists shone brighter, pressing against the glass, threatening to shatter. Shepard tugged at his clothing, ripping buckles apart, hunting for the green scales beneath. He watched her, eyes never leaving hers. The gaze was unyielding and those onyx eyes were her undoing. Shepard kneeled making quick work of the trousers that restricted him from her, she wanted to please him, possess him.

She flicked a tongue over his erection, eliciting a groan, hands following the contours of his muscular thighs. She rolled her lips down his length, his fingers moving to her head trying to match the closeness. Her moan vibrated through him, beginning at the base of spine and electrifying every nerve. His breath fell in pants, hands pressed against the glass he tried to push away the closing darkness.

Hands twisted in her hair again, tugging her up. His lips crushed hers, fingers snaking up her top and pulling it over her head. The rest soon followed leaving her bare before him. Both of his eyelids flickered, he had so many memories of the Commander like this, vulnerable and defenceless. She drew her bottom lip against her teeth, tearing at the skin. Her body trembled in anticipation; his touch would send the thrumming of her heart into overdrive. The storm raged in her mind, clouds hanging low threatening to soak her.

A finger parted her lips, her breath hot against calloused green. His hand followed the curve of her cheek, drawing over her jaw and meeting her neck. Her neck so easily breakable was incredibly soft; in one swift movement Thane could have ended her, like he had so many others. Cobalt met obsidian, almost daring him to do it. Shepard's breath hitched and he could feel it against his fingers.

He could feel the fear that poured off her, not fear of him but fear of what the war would entail. If only he could make it go away, to bring her the peace that she had needed for so long. He would do it without question if his abilities allowed him to, he wanted to see the despair gone from her eyes. He needed to see mirth within those depths.

He spun her quickly, kicking out her legs forcing her to bend against him. His thrust banged her into the glass and the mutter of his apology was carried away by her groan. Hands pressed firmly on either side of her head she supported herself, cheek pressed against the cool, eyes spinning with flashes of Thane's taut body and the low clouds of the unknown outside. Heat rolled off them and Shepard's support faltered, he crushed tighter against her, the roughness of his scales scratching against her spine.

Breasts against glass made her shiver. He tugged her hair, forcing her head back. His lips met hers with each thrust. Each groan was echoed with another. Lips bruised she kissed him again, encouraging him to play rough. Pinching her nipples he made her yelp, the combination of pain and pleasure a deadly concoction.

Thane followed the camber of her shape, fingers gliding of her stomach, muscles bunching under his touch. Through the trail of fine hair he found her sweet spot causing her to drag claws down the glass. She clenched around him, driving him faster, carnal instinct taking over. Nails gripped her hips, his chest against her back, chartreuse and white. Teeth ground into her shoulder, she waned underneath his weight, lungs giving out under frenetic gasps.

The sun consumed her vision and she stared into the fire. Lightning blue shrouded her sides, creating a flickering shield around them. His grunts ricocheted in her ears like a bullet in a glass room. His voice came out in desperate pants willing her to welcome his chaos. The sun shattered into darkness, night drew in quickly. The war lay forgotten, and as Shepard whispered his name, she prayed that when the time came, the both of them would stay alive, no matter what.


End file.
